Warmth
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Eun Sang is stranded in Young Do's hotel room during a snowstorm. The two spend the time navigating their new found relationship, with Young Do giving Eun Sang the encouragement she needs to try new things. Fluff ensues. Oneshot & Future-fic.


**Note: This takes place in some AU in the future, where Young Do & Eun Sang have just begun dating. It's is for everyone (like myself) that's suffering from snowstorm after snowstorm over here on the East Coast of the U.S. Everyone please stay safe, and enjoy this little, snowy, fluffly oneshot ^^**

Young Do has the luxury to enjoy snow. It's a fact about himself that he's never really realized about himself until he notices the way Eun Sang's brows furrow together and how she chews on her lip worriedly while staring out his hotel window. It's not the first time she's been alone with him in his hotel room, and he prays everyday it won't be the last. Everything started by his hand, but she's the one that consistently remembered to visit his glass palace, to poke her way into his private life. He knows Eun Sang (and her mother) doesn't like to see him lonely, which is why she always brings home-cooked meals that her mom drops off on her way to her own job. Eun Sang's always comes up to his room on the evening after her Saturday shift in the downstairs kitchen, her knock always gentle against his door.

Eun Sang's fingers are currently pressed against the floor-to-ceiling glass that separates them from the harsh conditions outside. She's the one that said it was 'harsh,' though Young Do himself finds it peaceful, just a blanket of white covering the streets he's still not comfortable calling home. Now he can consider them pure, covered in snow he doesn't recall painful memories. Young do can see a stop sign at the end of intersection of one of the streets, one he vandalized a couple months ago. His father had knocked his head right into the pole of it when the police called him to pick up his son. The stop sign had been replaced, but now it was coated in ice, as if nature itself was committing a crime in Young Do's honor. He's always liked the way snow looks, the way it had no regards for anyone.

"I don't like it," Eun Sang murmurs, before taking her bottom lip back in her mouth and humming pensively to herself. Young Do becomes momentarily distracted by her pink, chapped lips before he properly considers her words. She tugs on a loose string on her white sweater with one hand and taps the glass of the window with the other, waiting impatiently for his response.

"Don't like what? The snow?" he clarifies, eyes still glued teeth wrecking havoc on her lower lip. She nods, finally releasing her lip to pout. Eun Sang is too cute for her own good, Young Do decides, especially when her hand retreats from the glass to her mouth so she can blow warmth into it. He catches it in his own before she can, using it as leverage to tug her whole body into his chest. Her forehead collides roughly into his jaw, making her grunt in response. She tucks herself underneath his chin grumbling something about 'stupid touchy-feely tall boys' under her breath. He chuckles in spite of himself, wrapping and arm around her with the other still holding her cold hand between their chests. She's warm otherwise, her sweater thicker that the thin T-shirt he's wearing. Eun Sang tip toes up to kiss his collarbone once before placing her hands against his chest so she can lean her ear against his heart. She sighs contently, and Young Do finally remembers to breathe when the smell of her shampoo taints his lungs.

"I don't like it because it ruins the economy," she finally answers him properly.

Young Do snorts, "Isn't that the type of thing I should be worrying about?"

"No, I mean it just stops everyone from working. And it's annoying to get rid of," she reasons.

"Everyone needs a day off," he counters. "Plus it just stays piled up in corners until it melts. There's nothing to get rid of after a little shoveling."

"You shovel?" she peak out from under his chin to raise a brow at him.

"You wound me, truly. I'm rich, not spoiled, Cha Eun Sung." He feigns a hurt expression, earning him a hip bump. He places his hands there to restrain her, faking a pout. Cha Eun Sang swings her body into his again to shove him back a bit, yet his grip on her hips remain the same.

"Yah. Choi Young Do. Watch where your hands are going," She warns. "And you may be rich, but some of us have bills to worry about."

"You're a hard worker, Cha Eun Sang. I'm almost jealous your co-workers get to see more of you than me." He's half sincere and half joking when he answers, so Eun Sang pounds a fist into his chest.

"There's nothing to be jealous for, stupid. Work is exhausting; I don't have time to even look at anyone else, much less chat with them." She thinks for a moment before frowning. "It doesn't help that you intimidate everyone downstairs when you visit, none of them talk to me now," she whines.

Young Do rolls his eyes. "There's always some brave ones," he mutters, openly bitter.

"True," Eun Sang admits, almost smiling before taking in his sour expression. "Yah. Choi Young Do. You know you're more important to me, stop pouting."

Young Do smirks at her confession and pulls her closer, fingers hooking into her belt loops. She flushes a pretty pink color when their foreheads collide. Young Do doesn't say anything when her breathing quickens against his own lips, instead he slowly leans forward. Her eyes are wide with anticipation and he watches her with a predatory gaze, mouth opening to capture her lips with his own.

Young Do just begins to feel the cut in her lower lip when suddenly she shoves him away, face going red. Despite their skinship, Eun Sang was always anxious of kissing. The action held a certain intensity that she was never prepared for. In fact, sometimes it embarrassed her to the point where she was incapable of kissing her boyfriend. Completely horrified with her own behavior, Eun Sang backs away with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I-I should go," she stutters, stumbling backwards towards the door. "You know, before the snow picks up." Young Do briefly glances at the window before focusing on his retreating girlfriend. She's so easily flustered which makes her all the more appealing to him. He likes that she's a strong-minded working girl in general, that she's not afraid to speak her mind, but he also likes that she becomes shy whenever he does more than just hug her.

"It's already picked up, you dummy," he chuckles, advancing quickly towards her like a panther. He has her trapped against the door in minute, hands on either side of her head. "You're going to get stranded out there. Text your mother that you're staying here, before I have to search for your frozen body in that mess." She tilts her head to look out the window again, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright," she agrees reluctantly while ducking underneath one of his arms. Young Do is quick to capture again her from behind, sneaking her phone from her back pocket in the process. She huffs while taking it from him, seemingly upset. Young Do knows she's not entirely comfortable with him yet, but he tries his best to relax her. She's stiff in arms, visibly nervous as she scrolls through her contacts. Young Do has stood at the boundary of innocent touching and properly making out her for a while now, and he respects her decisions no matter what. Yet he can tell she's excitedly anticipating the next move as much as he is, she just can't bring up the courage to try.

Eun Sang tries to escape his grasp when she find her mother's number, but Young Do sways from one foot to another playfully, making her twist back and forth against him. The dial tone rings twice before a giggle escapes her mouth, and a full on fit of laughter when he kisses the space behind her ear. Hee Nam picks up on the fourth ring, and Eun Sang fills her in while Young Do maps kisses down her neck and tickles her sides. She finally squirms away and he follows her into the living room, laughing quietly out of amusement.

Her voice cracks twice, but Eun Sang barrels through the conversation and ends it in time for Young Do to push her down on the couch. She locks her phone and throws it on the coffee table, kicking him in the back of the knees for playing around with her. He stumbles on top her in response, forearms carefully balanced next to her head.

"Yah. Watch it, I could have crushed you," Young Do warns jokingly. In reality his legs have forced hers off the seat of the couch. One her legs dangle over the edge of the couch, and her opposite knee rests against the side of his ribs. When he looks back into her eyes, she freezes underneath him, watching him carefully. He wants to try kissing her again, but decides against it and squeezes her hips instead, making her laugh as her hands grab his shirt to beg him to stop. She's just about to yell at him when Young Do swiftly drops down, successfully smashing their lips together. She yelps, but he pushes her slowly down into the couch, his body dropping down against her own. He can feel her heart pounding against his chest, and it takes her another moment before her eyelashes flutter closed against his cheeks.

She's thrown her caution to the wind when her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as she kisses him. Eun Sang is still shy though, he knows by the way she gently nips at his upper lip. Young Do grins against her and playfully bits her bottom lip, making her squeak. He deepens the kiss then, pressing her further into the couch while his tongue slips into her mouth. She moans when Young Do hitches her legs over his waist, her fingers twisting into his hair.

Eun Sang is the first to break away for air, and Young Do circles his arms behind her back, so he can lift her up into his laps as he sits up. She gasps, bracing her hands on the back of the couch behind him. He grins again and pecks her swollen lips. She smiles back at him despite her heavy breathing, and Young Do wonders if he's as flushed as she is, because she's the most beautiful when she's smiling. He kisses her again for good measure, and this time Eun Sang responds enthusiastically, twisting them and knocking his head back into the couch. Young Do plants his feet firmly on the floor to balance her weigh on his thighs. She leans up while he drops his head back to give her better access to his jaw. Her hands tremble when they tug him closer so she can kiss underneath his chin. He chuckles softly at the sensation and his hands fall to her lower back, lightly gripping the fabric of her sweater. She's still shaking a bit when she kisses his Adam's apple, and he rubs her back comfortingly. Young Do's not entirely sure of what she's thinking, but he does understand that she's eager despite her nervousness.

He swallows down his urge to throw her down on the couch again, giving her time to explore and relax. She kisses down the column of his neck and he hums contently in response. Eun Sang pauses at his collar bones before leaning forward and _sucking, _and he involuntarily arches into her, hands tightening their grip as he hisses in response. It's apparently what she wanted him to do, because her teeth scrape over his collar bone. Young Do blinks when her hands start tugging at his clothes. She's fumbling enough that he can tell she's not quite ready to go further, so he decide to pull away so he can look into her eyes. She shrinks under his gaze, as if she's done something terribly wrong. He bits his lip down in thought, contemplating how to approach her now. When Eun Sang's frown begins to deepen, he decides to poke at her hips.

"Cha Eun Sang," Young Do singsongs her name to make her smile, which she does, a bit. He then gives her his best stern face, "Are you trying mark up my smooth skin?" He's grinning despite trying to reprimand her, because she's flushed now and looks worried for some reason. His eyes follow hers down to where he suspects there's bruising on his collarbone.

"Did I hurt you?" Eun Sang sounds so alarmed that Young Do can't help but laugh openly at her. She fumes, suddenly annoyed, "Yah! I'm concerned for you! Don't laugh at me!" She leans back so she can cross her arms, pouting at him at him. It takes him a minute to collect himself before pinching her cheeks.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You were actually doing a pretty decent job there," he smirks suggestively at her and she hits his arm in response. He cringes at the impact, immediately letting go of her in favor of cradling his arm. "Aish. You're really going to bruise me, woman." She watches him with a weary expression before it slowly morphs into a soft smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." Eun Sang won't look him in the eye when she mumbles those words, but her shoulder briefly taps into his injured one. He pretends to flinch and she rolls his eyes at his antics, bumping him again. He finally releases his shoulder so he can pull her against his body, kissing her nose. She giggles and then covers her mouth as a yawn escapes. The snowstorm continues outside and Young Do finally notices that the clock is approaching midnight.

He shifts them both so he lift her up as he stands, carrying her into his bedroom. She curls up under the covers the minute he drops her onto the bed, and Young Do is about to head for the couch before her hand shoots out to capture his wrist.

"What is it?" he smiles down at her, possible the most gently expression Eun Sang's ever seen on him. For a moment she's struck by how handsome he is and how much he must love her.

"Stay?" she asks, her voice sounding almost childish as her eyelids droop. His next grin is all teeth as he nods, resembling a school boy. Eun Sang opens the covers with glee and he's laughing at her again as he climbs in. He lets her burrow into his chest as he wraps his arm around her. She falls asleep almost immediately, because that's how's she always been. He kisses her hair and pulls the blankets more securely around them, cocooning them in.

Young Do likes the snow and certainly doesn't mind the cold. But with Eun Sang at his side he can finally feel what it's like to be warm.


End file.
